


Headache

by eiramew



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Abuse, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, young Fiona and Myrtle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 05:56:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiramew/pseuds/eiramew
Summary: 1971, Fiona and her friends sneaked up to a party in town, but things didn't go as planned.





	Headache

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty dark, if you don't feel like reading, don't. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy xx

"From now on, we will reduce the curfew from midnight to ten o'clock, and whoever goes against this rule will be punished accordingly, which can result in any of you being expelled from Miss Robichaux's Academy. Am I being clear?"

Fiona pursed her lips and looked at her two friends. When the head of the Academy finally got a positive answer from the three students, she carried on.

"You won't be allowed to go to any parties, neither to participate in class trips until the end of this year. And before you ask, Fiona, being the Supreme will not make you entitled to any special treatment. This is far from how a Supreme is supposed to behave, and I have to say I am profoundly disappointed in you. "

The two other witches discreetly looked at their friend. The students' faces were covered, not by the guilt of having sneaked out after the curfew, but rather by the shame of having being caught and brought back home by a police car.

As they were about to stand up and leave, the headmistress lifted her hand.

"One last thing. We have decided that you no longer will share the same room. We cannot encourage the bad influence you have on each other to be constantly rekindled. The new room arrangement will be displayed in the main hall, and you are expected to be settled by the end of the day."

After a last disapproving look, she sat back on her chair and intertwined her fingers right below her chin. 

"You can go now."

 

-

 

"That's so unfair!"

Fiona complained while gathering all of her clothes in the large wardrobe. 

"Totally" one of the girls replied "Making us changing bedroom won't change anything!"

"This old bitch is always out to get me anyway. She knows that, as the Supreme, I'm completely entitled to get the Supreme's bedroom, but she keeps refusing!"

"Do you know who you'll be sharing your room with? Because I have to share mine with Rebecca. I have no idea how she got accepted here. Seems like her only power is to make people die out of boredom!"

The witches laughed except Fiona whose mind was wandering elsewhere.

"Fi, you alright?"

The Supreme sighed and shook her head.

"I'm just still pissed, that's all."

"Yeah, that sucks "

"I'll see you for dinner then, I think my bedroom is on the second floor."

"Oh watch out!" Her friend mockingly warned "It's Myrtle Snow's personal Kingdom!"

 

-

 

Fiona didn't bother knocking and opened the door with a nod. She dropped all of her clothes and personal items on the bed and looked up to see who her new roommate was.

"Myrtle."

"Fiona."

"This is a joke, right?"

"It better be."

The two witches eyed each other in silence. The redhead finally spoke again.

"I'm going to speak with the headmistress. There is no way you're staying with me."

Fiona smirked. 

"You go then, teacher's pet. I'm pretty sure she'll move you to a  _safer_ bedroom."

 

-

 

But when Fiona came back in the room after dinner, Myrtle's belongings were still in. She deducted that the redhead either had failed to convince the headmistress or was still trying to. 

The Supreme was too tired in any way to find herself in another argument. She grabbed her towel and locked herself in the bathroom. 

Fiona tried to get the water as hot as she could, feeling abnormally cold. She got rid of her dress and sat down in the tub, letting the water spray her back and her hair. She had been waiting the whole day to finally be able to wash off all of the dirt from the party. 

She didn't want to talk about it. She wanted to forget, at least for now, and rest her mind. She had drunk way more than she should have, secretly celebrating the acknowledgement of her new supremacy. She had felt invincible and bold, fooling around with all the boys, emptying all the glasses she was given and dancing with whoever invited her to. 

Fiona's hands slid on her skin, checking for bruises and scratches. The witch was not even surprised to find some on her thighs and belly. The feeling of having being used was something the Supreme was somehow used to, but this time, she could feel another sensation. The sense of abuse, neglect and profound disrespect. And worse than this, not being able to fight back.

Now she just wanted to cry. 

Cry her own stupidity and recklessness out of her body.

"Are you finished!?"

A loud knock on the door made Fiona jump.

"Give me five minutes."

She quickly washed off and wrapped herself in the soft towel before opening the door. Myrtle was standing in front of her with a large amount of hair products and other things that Fiona failed to identify. Without speaking a word, they walked past each other and moved on.

The Supreme picked up a black nightgown from her unsorted pile of clothes and lit up a cigarette. Students were usually not allowed to smoke inside of their bedrooms but today Fiona couldn't care less. Myrtle wouldn't even notice thanks to the unbearable amount of perfume she was putting in her hair. After throwing her cigarette out the window, the Supreme got in her bed and wrapped herself in the covers, looking away from Myrtle's bed.

 

-

 

Sleeping in the same room was unnerving. The two witches were making as few noise as possible, both trying to figure out if the other had fallen asleep. 

Fiona's mind was already playing tricks on her. She knew she would not be able to sleep tonight, but she was just hoping that Myrtle was asleep on her side. The Supreme kept her face away from the redhead, even in the dark, and curled up around her pillow, clenching her jaw. She focused really hard on Myrtle's breathing, and when she was certain that the other witch had fallen asleep, she began to sob in silence. 

All the pain, all the fright she had kept bottled up for an entire day finally got the upper hand. It was just too much for Fiona to bear. Her breath grew heavy and her body began to tremble. She buried her face deeper inside of the pillow and cried, every once in a while letting out a muffled groan when the pain was too much to take. 

"Are you done whining? Some of us would like to sleep."

Fiona froze and held her breath. Myrtle's sarcasm was the last thing she needed right now.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing... It's just a headache."

Myrtle remained silent for a moment before answering.

"Liar."

It took Fiona a second to understand what the other witch had done.

"You stay away from me! Try to read my mind again and I'll kill you!"

Myrtle smirked as she felt the Supreme trying to build a mental fence between them.

"Mind-reading was never your thing."

"Please!" Fiona begged "Stay away!"

She heard Myrtle exhaling sharply.

"Oh my... who... who was that?"

"No one! Please just leave me alone Myrt!"

But the redhead was not giving up.

"Did you report... what he did to you?"

"Of course not!"

Fiona's voice broke and she started to cry again, bringing the pillow against her face and suffocating herself in it. Without thinking much, Myrtle pushed the covers away, turned on the bedside lamp and walked to Fiona's bed, sitting on the edge. If there was something Myrtle hated more than Fiona Goode, it was undoubtedly men and violence. 

"Fiona..."

The Supreme sat up, and removed the pillow from her drenched face. Myrtle slowly settled down next to her, and gently wrapped her arms around her shoulders, not sure if that was what Fiona wanted, but she burst into tears one more time, letting all go this time and for good. Her nails dug deeply into Myrtle's bare shoulders, and the redhead preferred to ignore it. 

"I'm so sorry."

The Supreme was for the first time thankful for Myrtle's gift. Putting words on what happened would have been too much for her. Fiona rested her chin on Myrtle's shoulder, her tears finally beginning to stop. As she felt the blonde calming down between her arms, she slowly moved back and got up, but Fiona grabbed her elbow before she could leave. 

"Please, stay with me."

The redhead looked at her for a moment. Seeing Fiona like this should fill her with content, yet the only thing Myrtle was feeling was the urgent need to comfort the other witch and and deep anger boiling in the pit of her stomach for her abuser.

"Promise me one thing Fiona."

"What?"

"Make this boy pay for what he did to you." 

A light smile enlightened the Supreme's face.

"You  _are_  the spells master."

Myrtle blushed in the warm light of the room. Did Fiona just compliment her?

The Supreme rolled on the mattress to make more room and cleaned her runny nose.

"I made you blushed..."

The redhead giggled and settled down next to Fiona.

"Happy now?"

The blonde put her head over Myrtle's chest and nuzzled her way up to her collarbone.

"Better."

Myrtle closed her eyes for a minute. Having someone resting against her body was a completely new feeling. A good feeling indeed. A _Goode_  feeling.

"No, that was a terrible pun, Myrt."

The witch poked Fiona's shoulder. 

"No mind-reading!"

"I'm practising..."

The Supreme answered, tracing intricate patterns on Myrtle's belly. They remained silent for a long while, both knowing that trying to fall asleep would be pointless. Fiona moaned lightly as she felt Myrtle's fingers stroking her hair. Her arms tightened around the redhead's waist and she moved her head back on Myrtle's chest. Her heart was pounding hard against Fiona's ear, and the blonde looked up to discover that the witch was blushing.   
The Supreme wished things could have been different. Their last few years together, with the everlasting competition of knowing the name of the rising Supreme, had torn them apart. 

"We used to be such good friends Myrtle, what happened to us?"

The redhead looked down and bit her lips distractedly.

"Life, I suppose."

They remained silent for a moment, before she added jokingly:

"And boys!"

Fiona's smile slowly disappeared and Myrtle realised her mistake.

"Sorry I didn't mean to say that."

She felt the Supreme moving up against her body, her breast brushing against her own until her face stopped closely enough to Myrtle's.

"I hope one day you find the right person Myrtle. I hope one day you'll find a woman who will love you the way deserve it."

The redhead swallowed hard.

"How... How do you..."

Fiona smiled and moved closer to the other witch.

"Maybe I  _have_  some mind-reading skills after all."

Without being fully aware of it, something inside Myrtle knew what Fiona was going to do. And that's why when she kissed her, she didn't jump or pull back. She simply let the Supreme reach her lips and slid her tongue inside, taking in her scent and taste while her hands moved up to cup Myrtle's cheeks. The redhead moaned as she felt Fiona's teeth nibbling her bottom lip. The Supreme finally broke the kiss and moved back when Myrtle tried to kiss her again. 

"Please Myrtle. I don't want you to get attached. It's not fair."

"But Fiona -"

"Listen. One day I'll just... be out of here, okay. And I won't leave any note or goodbye kiss. I've been here for too long."

Myrtle was about to argue but she was pretty sure that the Supreme had had enough for the day. She caressed her face and sighed. Fiona moved to position herself against Myrtle's chest again. 

"The world has so much to offer. We just can't stay in here all our lives!"

But Myrtle liked it,  _in here._ The Coven was everything she had, and she would never leave it for all of the world's wonders.

 

-

 

Even though Fiona had warned her about her sudden departure, Myrtle felt painfully hurt.  _I don't want you to get attached, it's not fair._ She could act like she didn't care, like she was glad Fiona Goode had finally left, but to tell the truth, entering her bedroom to find it emptied from Fiona's belongings had left a hole in her heart.

So when the night came, all she could do was hold her pillow and hide her tears.

 

"What's going on?"

Asked her new roommate, a cute brunette with mismatched eyes.

"Nothing... It's just a headache."

 


End file.
